Public Affairs
by Zera Dreyar
Summary: College AU. Levi couldn't help but feel like Eren catching them was going to cause a domino effect out of his control. Lowering his face to plant a kiss on her temple Levi inhaled her familiar scent and relaxed into the couch. Some dominos were just meant to fall. Levika/MikaLevi One-Shot


**5/17- Original posting**

 **7/5- edited**

 **Prologue**

 **~5 Years Ago~**

 _"We're doing this just once," She whispered filling the shrinking space between them. Hands rising on their own accord, reaching out to him. "Right?" She couldn't remember how they had gotten to this position, couldn't remember walking up the stairs to her room or pulling him inside behind her. All she felt was the heat of his breath and the urgency in his usually guarded blue eyes._

 _"Right." His calloused fingers brushed her cheeks softly before knotting swiftly in her midnight hair. His voice was laced with uncertainty in his answer. "Just once." But the closer their bodies came to each other, the stronger her longing for him became._

 _Their lips met in a frenzy of want. Harsh breaths pulled into her lungs when the opportunity presented itself. His tongue swiping greedily until she opened her mouth to meet him. There was a strange sweetness tinged in his mouth. He bared his teeth against her lower lip, a groan in his throat at her taste._

 _All she could smell and feel was him. Every inch of their feverish flesh pressed tightly against one another as if they would vanish without the support. Thin layers of fabric acting as unwanted barriers._

 _Slowly his fingers untangled from her tresses, electricity followed the path of his hands. From her face to the delicate crane of her neck. Lips never far behind. Nimble hands drifted lower, the flair of her hips, lifting the hem of her shirt, slipping inside the fabric. Calloused fingers gingerly exploring the new expanse of skin on the small of her back and stomach. As he ventured higher, up the tautness of her waist, she felt herself growing hotter. Every individual cell in her body humming._

 _Whimpering when his lips nipped at the tender flesh below her ear. The edge of her bookcase digging into her back every time he was pulled closer by her wanting hands. She knew come morning there would be crescent shaped marks on his shoulders from her nails but couldn't bring herself to let him go. His tongue darted out to sooth the bite. Her patience was quickly fading, a low growl tearing its way out of her throat. She vividly felt the tension building in her lower stomach and all from a few intense kisses. He was going to drive her insane._

 _Her partner chuckled darkly, "Someone seems to be in a hurry." Amusement sparked in his eyes. "Are you," His infuriatingly soft mouth traveled the side of her jaw, teeth grazing her skin. "Mikasa?"_

 _Mikasa's hands found purchase against his chest and she shoved him. He staggered back but before he could voice his bewilderment her lips were devouring his. Desperate pulls of her trying to make him understand what he was doing to her. The dark haired girl swallowed his moans, tongue dancing with his, persistent fingers unbuttoning his Oxford._

 _Raking her nails down his exposed chest Mikasa didn't expect the enthusiastic groan followed by the sound of her ripping tee shirt. The shredded material sliding down her arms with his help, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She didn't complain about the ruined clothes, she was carried on the euphoria he brought._

 _Although his shirt soon joined the remains of hers on the floor his pants stubbornly stayed on. Belt and zipper undone and hanging loosely on his hips. Her eyes locked on the mirror above her bed. She could see the expanse of his back, cords of thick muscle wrapped around her. Mikasa watched her hands. Ghosting over burning flesh and silken hair._

 _Levi's fingers dug into sides, pressing her firmly to him. His breath washed over her collarbone. "You like what you see, Princess?"_

 _In a flurry of motion Levi had lifted her feet off the ground. She squealed, he was holding her in his arms. Any space between them was eliminated. It was instinct that led her actions. She trusted him with everything. Her secrets, her nightmares, herself._

 _Weakened knees on either side of his hips, Mikasa felt the protruding hardness on her inner thighs. The growing muscle distracting her from his jagged steps across the room. When her back hit the cool bed sheets she waited for him . Heart beating wildly against her rib cage in an unending rhythm of absolute need._

 _This was safe, this was Levi. Sweet, albeit sarcastic and moody Levi._

 _Kneeling above her Levi began placing chaste kisses along her stomach, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles against her hip bones._

 _He stopped when his lips reached the waistband of her shorts. She gulped and nodded. Quickly he leaned up to kiss her. A slow and purposeful kiss meant to relax her. When he pulled away she couldn't help but think of how gorgeous he looked. Dark hair in his contrasting eyes, shirtless, hands and lips worshipping her body. Mikasa bit her lip watching him. Feeling_ him.

 _Popping the button with his teeth was impressive, that was the last coherent thought that passed through her head. After it was all over she would wonder how her sanity lasted as long as it did with Rivaille Levi tucked comfortably between her thighs. His hands inched the denim shorts down her smooth legs until they lay limply on her floor. She felt exposed for the first time in her life, cool air meeting her wettening core._

 _ **Please**. Her mind begged even if she didn't allow the prayer to reach his ears._

 _Watching with heavy lidded eyes as Levi stepped out of his own jeans, Mikasa felt herself tense staring at the obvious erection hidden by his last article of clothing. He looked **big** , bigger than she thought she'd be able to fit inside of her._

 _As if reading her thoughts Levi glanced down at himself and she felt herself blush a deep crimson. Reaching for her Levi carefully hooked his fingers on the band of her panties and effortlessly pulled them away._

 **~LD~**

 _His breath caught in his throat. He'd been with other girls but this wasn't just another girl. This was Mikasa his friend since kindergarten, his first friend, the girl he shared a playhouse with in the tree that split their backyards. The more he thought of everything that could be ruined by their teenage hormones the less sure he was of what he was doing. But watching her, grey eyes filled with a hunger he hadn't seen there before and skin dyed the most attractive blush, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else._

 _Her teeth worried her bottom lip and a familiar feeling settled in his chest. A sense to keep his best friend safe and calm her nerves. Gathering his previously wilted courage Levi wedged his knee to keep her legs open and knelt down to kiss her._

 _He covered her lips with his. Pouring every emotion and every insecurity into her willing body through his leisurely pace. She dug her artful fingers into his thick hair and, unbeknownst to her, she'd began grinding lightly into his leg. Bucking her hips towards him._

 _He couldn't take it anymore. He was feeling her, all of her, bare and willing. It was driving him over his limit. He didn't want to take her first time too quickly but he couldn't wait anymore. She was intoxicating. Her scent and the way her hands moved with measured ease._

 _I'll make it up to her, he swore to himself._

 _Pulling away from her body for a moment to remove the last barrier between them, Levi trailed his hand down her stomach, feeling the muscles tense momentarily before relaxing under his palm._

 _When he felt how wet she was he almost lost what little was left of his patience._

 _Running his index and middle fingers against her waiting core Levi buried his face in her neck, inhaling her lavender shampoo as she arched up to try and meet his prodding hand._

 _Pushing his finger gently inside her he felt her walls stretch and heard her breathy moan, her legs undoubtedly spreading further apart. "Is this what you want?" An illegible murmur was his only answer. Pressing her clit with the pad of his thumb he kissed below her ear. Deciding she could handle it he inserted another finger. Mikasa was moaning wantonly now. "What was that?"_

 _Beckoning his fingers he saw her eyes roll backwards, a sense of pride growing inside him for being able to make her feel this good. "Levi." She breathed his name and he could almost swear the temperature inside her room doubled. "Levi, please. Please."_

 _He didn't know if she knew how incredibly sexy she sounded but he needed more from her than that. Pumping his digits faster he felt her nails digging into his shoulder blade. "Please what? What do you need, baby?"_

 _He didn't know if it was the best idea at first but as soon as he slid in a third and final finger he was grateful for the choice. "Fuck! Levi!" She came apart at the seams around his hand. Eyes tightly shut and mouth open slightly with unspoken pleasure. Mikasa's back arching away from the colored sheets. He really couldn't hold off any longer._

 _Pulling his hand away from her with a low groan he replaced it quickly with his dick. Sheathing himself in one move. He was careful not to move, to let her adjust._

 _Mikasa screamed, clawing at his back while her insides roared to life._

 _ **Dear fucking God,** Levi's mind screamed at him. **Why haven't I set up permanent inside her yet?** He locked his knees to keep himself still._

 **~LD~**

 _She couldn't breath. He was just as ridiculously large as she thought he was. But the longer he stayed inside her the more she became used to the foreign sensation. Locking her ankles behind his back Mikasa pulled him further. "Move. Jesus Christ, Levi, if you don't start fucking moving..."_

 _Choosing to ignore the smirk gracing his lips she grips the sides of his face bringing their warring tongues together again. He was thrusting forward but at an excruciatingly slow speed, he'd barely draw out of her before seeping back inside._

 _"Faster." He pulled her hands away from him and confusion settled in, he led her hands to her headboard and instructed her soundlessly to grip it. She did as she was told just in time. As he pulled out as sedate as before, meeting her eyes and snapped his hips, her back skidding on the bed. "God! Fucking hell."_

 _Funny, she'd never been the religious type._

 _"What a dirty mouth." It was as if she had released an unchained beast, his pace now merciless. His hand placed her leg against his chest, the new angle allowed him to brush a spot inside her that was incredible._

 _He was incredible._

 _Pressure was building inside her and she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused. Levi tightly gripping her thigh and hip, one of his hands moving up their intertwined bodies. Lacing their fingers together Mikasa breathed in the scent of him. Lemon and a deeper, more arousing fragrance. Their eyes caught, blue clashing with steel._

 _They were like an ocean under a storm, a drowning sapphire._

 _When Levi collapsed on top of her soon after they were spent she stroked the hair away from his forehead as he gathered her up in his arms. She didn't question him as his arms and warmth lulled her to sleep._

 _His hands felt heavenly._

 _But everything else about Levi felt addictively sinful and Mikasa couldn't be more pleased to be corrupted._

 **~LD~**

 **~Present Day~**

It wasn't just once. In fact by the time anyone had noticed that Levi and Mikasa weren't just best friends, it had been half a decade. Levi couldn't help grinding his teeth and wishing that he remembered to lock doors but it was too late for that now.

Eren stood, jaw nearly touching the floor in his clear state of shock. He watched his roommate pull the satin covers up to Mikasa's chest and cover himself with a towel. Eren shook his head several times, trying to clear enough of his thoughts to ask.

 _How long had this been going on?_

He'd known the two of them for years and he hadn't suspected a thing.

Sure, he had noticed that they were more familiar with each other than anyone else, but everyone had. It was blaringly obvious they were close. Eren had chalked it up to their friendship lasting their whole lives. Now he just felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner. He was Levi's roommate for years and this didn't seem like anything new to either of them. If they were together then why didn't they tell their friends?

The black haired girl gripped the blanket so hard her knuckles were turning an alarming shade of white. She glanced at Levi and Eren through her lashes, quickly turning away to hide her red face. She was having a hard time dealing with the sudden interruption and all the consequences that came with it.

Eren wasn't sure he could speak properly but it was getting too awkward not to try. "You two are-?" He heard the gravel in his own voice, clearing his throat he tried again. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Mikasa dropped her face in her hands and shook her head vigorously. She still couldn't believe they had just been caught by Eren. Levi stared at her mortified posture and tonelessly ignored his green eyed flatmate's question. "I thought you were going to be studying in the library for midterms all morning."

"I- Yeah," Eren mumbled his explanation studying the spotless room, refusing to meet either of their eyes. The door to Levi's bathroom was open, honey colored light filtering the tiled space. _That explains the towel at least. Gods this is horrifying. Like catching your parents._ "I forgot m-my Chemistry textbook."

Levi snorted humorlessly, "In my room?"

Mikasa still hadn't shown her face from its seemingly permanent place in the safety of Levi's blankets. Bare shoulders moving with her deep breaths. Levi followed Eren's gaze to her hunched body, watching her for a moment before turning away quickly. Eren watched his face but it remained stoic and collected.

"I didn't know you two were a couple."

Levi growled towards his friend. "We aren't." He said sharply.

Eren may have been completely oblivious for years and not noticed the real closeness of their relationship, but at least he knew when to avoid a sensitive subject. "Okay. I'm just gonna- you know," He grabbed his bag off the floor. "Study! At the library! Not here."

Eren sped away from the room and cursed his endless curiosity. Why couldn't he have heard the telltale noises coming from Levi's room before he barged in? **Why did he think it was _okay_ to barge in?**

Before he could make his escape out the front door a hand pulled him by the arm. "Not a word to anyone." Levi stood glaring at him, teeth clenched together tightly. "Not to Armin or that girlfriend of yours. _Not. A. Goddamn. Word. To. Anyone._ "

Eren had only seen Levi this threatening twice. The first being when Levi had gone to visit his parents over spring break last year and Eren had forgotten to clean the apartment for four days. The second being now, when Eren had idiotically walked in on Levi having intense looking sex with Mikasa.

"Not a word! I swear!"

 **~LD~**

Levi was going to commit murder. He was going to push Eren out of the open balcony and go to jail, but he would be dammed if he let the spoiled brat fuck this up. He didn't get a lot of one-on-one time with Mikasa and when he did the last thing he wanted was _this_. Eren walking in, or Armin, or whoever goddamn else decided to try. _People closed doors for a fucking reason_.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi grounded out a barely audible. "Get out of here."

Eren didn't need to be told twice before he spun on his heels and made a quick getaway. The front door slamming shut behind him. Levi stood in their livingroom, naked besides a towel, with a scowl adorning his features.

He was used to sneaking around with Mikasa but for the past two years it had become harder and more irritating. Mika had a roommate and he had a roommate and they were both busy with their separate majors. It took whole weeks to arrange full days where it was just the two of them and that moron chose today to forget a damn book.

"You didn't have to scare him so much." Turning to face her he felt the expression on his face melt. She had been so embarrassed and barely spoken a word since Eren strolled into their Saturday and crushed Levi's dreams of spontaneous after-shower sex for the day. He was in front of her in two long strides. Arms wrapped lightly around her waist. She had slipped one of his tee shirts over her head, it dropped to a little above mid thigh and Levi groaned.

She was trying to kill him.

"He was fucking up my Mikasa time." She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

She'd realized a long time ago that Levi could be possessive and almost boyfriend like on occasion, shaking her head she pushed back those thoughts to the farthest corner of her mind. Though now that Eren knew it was almost certain to come up again. The dreaded questions she saw bubbling up in his green eyes.

And although they spent the rest of the day together, both as regular best friends and as uncontrollably hormonal young adults, Mikasa couldn't help but feel like Eren catching them was going to cause a domino effect out of their control.

Levi glanced down at Mikasa. She was snuggled under his arm, drawing doodles on his chest with her fingers while a movie played in the background. An empty popcorn bowl at the edge of his coffee table glinting off the fading light from the streets outside.

She was humming a tune he'd heard countless times but couldn't name, something he viewed as entirely hers. Lowering his face to plant a kiss on her temple Levi inhaled her familiar scent and relaxed into the couch. Some dominos were just meant to fall.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on Titan or any of the characters. I just own this weird plot.**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please leave me a review and follow! I hate being this type of author but honestly I haven't written anything like this before (detailed sex) or in the anime category, so I really would like to reach at least 20 or more followers before I post the next chapter. Is that reasonable?**

 **Also I'm sorry it's so short! My chapters are usually a lot longer than this but it is a prologue and I want to see if it'll take off before writing anymore.**

 **~LD~**


End file.
